1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automobile accessories and in particular to a device for protecting a driver's shoe heel from scuffing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drivers of automobiles often experience scuffing and soiling on the side of the shoe at the heel. This scuffing results from dirt and debris being carried onto the floorboard of the vehicle. A typical accelerator pedal is inclined about 45-75 degrees with respect to the horizontal when in the idle position. When the pedal is depressed, this angle increases. Consequently, the driver places his foot on the pedal in an almost vertical position, resulting in the upper heel area being in contact with the floorboard.
In rear-wheeled drive vehicles, there is a large protuberance in the floorboard center to accomodate the drive train. The driver tends to lean his foot against the protuberance. This further causes the right side of the heel of the shoe to come in contact with the floorboard. The debris abrades, scuffs and soils the side of the heel. For men's shoes, a soiled spot will be in the upper section of the heel portion of the shoe, above the sole. For women's shoes with higher heels, the decorative leather on the side of the heel may become soiled. Such soiling occurs whether or not the floorboard is carpeted or whether it has a smooth plastic mat over the top for protection of the carpeting.